filmfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob Schwammkopf
SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Originaltitel: SpongeBob SquarePants) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die 1998 von Stephen Hillenburg entwickelt wurde. Sie verzeichnet vor allem in den USA einen sehr großen Publikumszuspruch. Die Serie handelt von den Abenteuern eines gleichnamigen Schwamms (englisch: sponge), der mit weiteren Meerestieren in einer am Meeresgrund gelegenen Stadt lebt. Veröffentlichungsgeschichte SpongeBob Schwammkopf wird vom amerikanischen Kindersender Nickelodeon produziert, auf dem die Serie seit Juli 1999 läuft. In Deutschland wurde die Serie bis Juni 2009 auf Super RTL gezeigt.SpongeBob verlässt SuperRTL und geht zurück zu Nick, Der Westen, 1. Juli 2009, Jürgen Overkott Ansonsten wird die Serie auf Nickelodeon Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Auf RTL lief die Serie zeitweise zwischen 2003 und 2004.Spongebob läuft nachts auf RTL. Seit März 2009 ist die Serie auch auf MTV zu sehen und seit dem 14. September 2009 auf VIVA. In der Schweiz wurde sie lange Zeit im mittlerweile eingestellten Nickelodeon-Fenster auf SF zwei ausgestrahlt und nach längerer Pause wieder ins Programm aufgenommen. In Österreich läuft sie gelegentlich bei ORF eins. Der erste Spielfilm Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film lief am 19. November 2004 in den US-Kinos an, in Deutschland am 23. Dezember 2004. Im September 2008 folgte SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer, im Dezember 2009 der dritte Film namens Eiskalt entwischt. Mit der bestellten neunten Staffel soll auch die 200-Episoden-Hürde überschritten werden. Auf Nickelodeon lief außerdem oft in den Werbepausen ein Ableger von SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Dein Horoskop mit Thaddäus (Astrology with Squidward). Dort stellen die verschiedenen Charaktere Sternzeichen dar und lesen das Horoskop vor. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere thumb|Spongebob als [[Heißluftballon in Mexico]] ; SpongeBob Schwammkopf : ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. Er ist ein gelber, quaderförmiger Schwamm mit aus dem Mund ragenden Vorderzähnen. Er trägt eine kurze braune Hose mit schwarzem Gürtel, ein weißes Hemd und eine rote Krawatte. Mit seinem Haustier, der miauenden Schnecke Gary, wohnt er in der Unterwasserstadt Bikini Bottom in einer Ananas, die als zweistöckiges Haus eingerichtet ist. SpongeBobs Hobbys sind Quallenfischen, Seifenblasen und Karate. Er arbeitet im Fast-Food-Restaurant Krosse Krabbe als außergewöhnlich motivierter und begabter Burgerbrater und wird dort regelmäßig zum Mitarbeiter des Monats gewählt. Bei der praktischen Fahrprüfung für den Bootsführerschein fällt er regelmäßig durch. Außerdem ist er künstlerisch sehr begabt, hat eine blühende Fantasie und neigt zu Naivität. Er ist in höchstem Maße nett und hilfsbereit. Andere sind von seinem Verhalten mitunter genervt. ; Patrick Star : ist ein geistig schwerfälliger rosa Seestern und seit frühester Kindheit SpongeBobs bester Freund. Er wohnt unter einem Stein mit einer "Antenne" aus Rohrholz in derselben Straße wie SpongeBob und trägt grün-lila Bermudashorts mit Hawaii-Muster. Patrick geht keiner geregelten Beschäftigung nach und verbringt seine Zeit mit Fernsehen, schlafen oder gemeinsam mit SpongeBob, mit dem er auch die Vorliebe für das Quallenfischen teilt. Manchmal nimmt der Seestern auch kleine Jobs in der krossen Krabbe an ; Thaddäus Q. Tentakel : ist ein graugrüner, fast immer schlecht gelaunter eher spießiger Tintenfisch, der SpongeBob nicht ausstehen kann. Er wohnt zwischen SpongeBob und Patrick in einer Osterinselfigur. Thaddäus ist mürrisch, sarkastisch, „erwachsen“ und selbstverliebt. Er arbeitet als Kassierer in der Krossen Krabbe und hasst seinen Beruf, was sich auch als deutliches Desinteresse (z.B. Zeitschriften lesen während der Arbeit und manchmal auch mit dieser auf dem Gesicht einschlafen) äußert. Seine Erfüllung findet er im Klarinettenspiel, Stillleben und Selbstportraits malen, Ausdruckstanz und im Entspannen nach Feierabend und am Wochenende. Thaddäus wünscht sich reich und berühmt zu sein, Haare auf dem Kopf zu haben und neben anderen Nachbarn als SpongeBob und Patrick zu wohnen. Sein Erzfeind ist Siegbert Schnösel, den er aber mit allen Mitteln zu beeindrucken versucht, da dieser alles erreicht hat, was Thaddäus anstrebt. ; Eugene Herbert Krabs : ist eine geizige Krabbe und der Besitzer des Restaurants Krosse Krabbe. Er ist ein ehemaliger Seemann. Mr. Krabs’ Sorgen drehen sich hauptsächlich um die Finanzen seines Restaurants, um seine Tochter Perla und um seinen Erzfeind Plankton, den Besitzer des Restaurants Abfalleimer. Sein wichtigster Besitz ist die geheime Rezeptur des beliebten Krabbenburgers. Mr. Krabs wohnt zusammen mit seiner Tochter Perla in einem großen ankerförmigen Haus. ; Sandra „Sandy“ Cheeks : ist ein Grauhörnchen aus Texas, das mit Unterstützung der NASA auf dem Meeresgrund wohnt. In der deutschen Fassung wird sie als Eichhörnchen bezeichnet. Sie lebt in einem Baum, der in der Mitte unter einer wasserdichten Kuppel aus durchsichtigem Glas wächst. Außerhalb der Kuppel trägt sie einen Raumanzug, der ihr das Atmen ermöglicht. Sandy ist temperamentvoll, eine gute Freundin von SpongeBob und ein direktes und kräftiges Mädchen. Sie betreibt Karate, Gewichtheben und ist für viele Formen von Extremsport zu begeistern. SpongeBob und Patrick betreten Sandys Kuppel nur mit einem wassergefüllten Goldfischglas über ihren Köpfen. ; Sheldon J. Plankton : ist der bösartige und intelligente, aber erfolglose Besitzer des Restaurants Abfalleimer. Die Figur basiert auf dem Copepoda, einem winzigen Krebs mit zwei Fühlern und einem Auge. Planktons Ziel ist es, das geheime Rezept für den Krabbenburger zu stehlen, womit er sein eigenes Restaurant beliebter machen will, in das bislang kein zahlender Gast einkehrte. Die Pläne, mit deren Hilfe Plankton die Formel zu stehlen versucht, sind oft sehr komplex. In der Regel werden sie jedoch im letzten Moment von Mr. Krabs oder SpongeBob vereitelt oder sie scheitern an seiner geringen Körpergröße und Selbstüberschätzung oder einfach an Kleinigkeiten, die bei den Plänen nicht beachtet werden. Außerdem strebt Plankton die Weltherrschaft an. Plankton und Mr. Krabs waren als Kinder die besten Freunde, bis dieser in Konkurrenz zu Plankton als armer Junge den Krabbenburger in der Schule verkaufte und sich Plankton zum Feind machte, als dieser und Plankton die notierte Formel zerrissen. Dennoch ist zwischen diesen beiden manchmal eine doch enge Hassliebe zu beobachten. Nebencharaktere ; Painty : synchronisiert von Hans Teuscher, ist das Piratenportrait, das jeweils zu Beginn einer Episode gezeigt wird. ; Gary B. Schneckerich : ist SpongeBobs Hausschnecke. Er übernimmt die Rolle einer Hauskatze und gibt Katzenlaute von sich, die SpongeBob mitunter als überlegte und intelligente Äußerungen interpretiert. Diese Intelligenz zeigt sich auch in seiner Fähigkeit, Schuhe zu binden und in seinem Interesse für Poesie und den Politikteil der Tageszeitung. Er isst gerne Kekse, Schneckenfutter aus der Dose und Popcorn. Reagiert SpongeBob auf Garys Miauen nicht, so kann Gary auch mit Löwengebrüll auf sich aufmerksam machen. ; Karen : ist die Computerfrau von Plankton. Sie ist nach der Frau von Stephen Hillenburg benannt. Karen gibt Plankton Tipps, um an die Formel des Krabbenburgers zu kommen, worauf Plankton so tut, als ob die Ideen von ihm kämen. ; Der alte Jenkins : ist ein stadtbekannter Greis, der trotz seines Alters noch immer mit dem Auto fährt und in der Krossen Krabbe zu essen pflegt. ; Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube : sind zwei pensionierte Superhelden, die im Altersheim leben. Meerjungfraumann zeigt Symptome von Demenz, der jüngere Blaubarschbube ist pessimistisch und schlecht gelaunt. In ihrer geheimen Basis befinden sich eine Waffensammlung und ein unsichtbares Gefährt. ; Atomflunder : ist einer der Erzfeinde von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube, der mittlerweile im Ruhestand ist. Reizt man ihn, kann er jedoch immer noch seinen brennenden Atom-Atem einsetzen. ; Drecksackblase : ist einer der Erzfeinde der Superhelden Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Seine Stärke resultiert aus seiner enormen Oberflächenspannung. Allerdings kann er mit einem spitzen Gegenstand zum Platzen gebracht werden. ; Mantarochen : ist ein weiterer Erzfeind von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Er ist der gefährlichste aller Bösewichte und arbeitet gelegentlich mit der Drecksackblase zusammen. ; Don : ein schwarzer Schwertwal, ist ein Bodybuilder und neben dem Hummer Larry und Sandy, mit denen er oft Gewichte stemmt, das stärkste Lebewesen in Bikini Bottom. ; Larry von Lobster : ist ein muskulöser, selbstverliebter Hummer, der in der Goo-Lagune als Rettungsschwimmer arbeitet. Er ist mit Sandy und Don befreundet. Seine Hobbys sind Gewichtheben und Volleyball. ; Der fliegende Holländer : ist der grün leuchtende Geist eines Piraten, der auf seinem Geisterschiff über die Meere segelt und Leute erschreckt. Er ist etwas aufbrausend, aber kann in bestimmten Situationen auch kooperativ und kompromissbereit sein. Die Figur ist eine Parodie auf die Sage des Fliegenden Holländers. ; Mrs. Betsy Krabs : ist die Mutter von Mr. Krabs. Sie verwöhnt gerne ihren Sohn und will es nicht so richtig wahr haben, dass er bereits erwachsen ist. ; Perla Krabs : ist ein Pottwalmädchen und die Tochter von Mr. Krabs. Sie trägt ein Cheerleader-Kostüm, benutzt Lippenstift und benimmt sich meist recht pubertär. Sie leidet des Öfteren unter dem Geiz ihres Vaters. ; Oma Schwammkopf und Opa Schwammkopf : sind SpongeBobs Großeltern. SpongeBob besucht seine Oma regelmäßig. Opa Schwammkopf taucht nicht in der Serie auf, aber SpongeBob zitiert in Gedanken hin und wieder seine Lebensweisheiten. ; Der Pirat Patchy : gespielt von Tom Kenny, tritt in einigen Episoden in Realfilmszenen zusammen mit seinem sprechenden Papagei Potty auf, der durch eine Marionette dargestellt wird. Die Realfilmszenen bilden dabei die Rahmenhandlung der jeweiligen Folge. Patchy ist ein großer SpongeBob-Fan und Vorsitzender des Fanclubs. Patchy und Potty leben in Encino. ; Poppy Puff : ist eine Kugelfischdame und Inhaberin der Bootsfahrschule. SpongeBob ist ihr mit Abstand unbegabtester Schüler. Er bringt sie regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung, da er beim Fahrunterricht meist Unfälle baut. Für Mrs. Puff ist das besonders unangenehm, weil sie sich sehr schnell aufregt und sich dabei aufbläst. Auch landete sie durch SpongeBobs Schuld schon mehrmals im Gefängnis. ; Mutter Schwammkopf und Vater Schwammkopf : sind SpongeBobs Eltern. Sie wohnen außerhalb von Bikini Bottom und treten daher nur sehr selten auf. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn besitzen weder Mutter noch Vater Schwammkopf eine viereckige Form. ; Siegbert Schnösel : ist ein Bekannter von Thaddäus Tentakel, den er seit der Highschool kennt, und wie dieser ein Tintenfisch. Siegbert ist Millionär und hat alles erreicht, wovon Thaddäus je geträumt hat. Taucht Siegbert auf, versucht Thaddäus stets, ihn zu beeindrucken. Siegbert besitzt sogar seinen eigenen Fanclub. ; König Neptun : ist der oberste Herrscher der Unterwasserwelt. Der Name ist angelehnt an den römischen Wassergott Neptun und wird u. a. von SpongeBob oft in Phrasen wie zum Beispiel "Ach, du heiliger Neptun!" verwendet. Synchronisation Synchronfirma * Deutsche Synchron Filmgesellschaft mbH, Berlin Deutsche Dialogbücher * Mike Betz Dialogregie * Matthias Müntefering (2002–2010) * Mike Betz (seit 2010)Dialogregie auf Mikebetz.de Bikini Bottom So gut wie die gesamte Handlung der Serie findet am Meeresboden in der Ortschaft Bikini Bottom statt, in der die Figuren der Serie ihr Leben führen. Die Stadt besteht aus mehreren Stadtteilen und Gebieten, die Einwohnerzahl variiert von Folge zu Folge zwischen 500 und 50.000 Bewohnern. Die Stadt soll am Fuße des Bikini Atolls liegen (woher auch ihr Name stammt) - von der Oberfläche ist aber wenn überhaupt nur eine kleine Insel zu sehen, die zum Beispiel beim Wechsel von Tageszeiten gezeigt wird. Paradox ist die Natur und das Klima in Bikini Bottom: Obwohl die Stadt unter Wasser liegt, gibt es Strände mit Wasser (Goo Lagune), Wolken (in der Form von Blumen), Feuer, Regen und sogar Schneefall. Die Bewohner Bikini Bottoms sind zum größten Teil anthropomorphe Fische. Vor allem die Hauptcharaktere gehören allerdings anderen Gattungen an, darunter Schwämme (z.B. Spongebob), Seesterne (z.B. Patrick), Tintenfische (z.B. Thaddäus), Krabben (z.B. Mr. Krabs), Hummer (z.B. Larry), Kugelfische (z.B. Mrs. Puff) und Rochen (z.B. Mantarochen). Und sogar Landlebewesen wie Eichhörnchen (Sandy) und Menschen (Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube) sind vertreten. Einige Meeresbewohner werden aber auch in der Serie wie Tiere dargestellt; sie können sogar als Haustiere dienen und haben zumeist ein ihnen entsprechendes Äquivalent aus der Landwelt: So ähneln bspw. Quallen den Bienen, Schnecken stellen Hauskatzen dar, Würmer sind Hunde, Muscheln haben Ähnlichkeiten mit Vögeln und Seepferdchen werden wie Pferde dargestellt. Bezahlt wird in Bikini Bottom mit dem Muschel-Dollar, der an den US-Dollar angelehnt ist. Die Stadt scheint Teil eines Königreichs zu sein, an dessen Spitze der absolute Herrscher König Neptun steht, der teilweise sogar wie eine Art „Gottheit“ verehrt wird und auch dementsprechende Kräfte besitzt. Anstelle von Autos fährt man in Bikini Bottom Boote mit Rädern, so genannte „Bootmobile“. Zudem sind Busse und Taxen, aber auch Fahrräder mit Schaufelrädern unterwegs. Bekannte Orte Im Folgenden sind bekannte Orte in Bikini Bottom (mit Ausnahme der Wohnhäuser - siehe dafür unter „Charaktere“) aufgelistet. Jedes Gebäude hat zumeist eine Form, die sowohl ihren Zweck widerspiegelt, als auch typisches Strandgut darstellt. * Die Krosse Krabbe ist ein Fast-Food-Restaurant unter der Leitung von Mr. Krabs, sowie Spongebobs und Thaddäus Arbeitsplatz. Es bietet als bekannteste Speise den „Krabbenburger“ an, der so schmackhaft zu sein scheint, dass die zugehörige „Geheimformel“ streng bewacht werden muss. Die Krosse Krabbe hat die Form einer Hummerfalle und steht im Ruf, sehr schlechte Arbeitsbedingungen zu haben. * Der Abfalleimer ist das Restaurant, das von Plankton geleitet wird und in Konkurrenz zur Krossen Krabbe steht, allerdings nie Kunden hat, da das Essen (z.B. „Abfallburger“) einfach ungenießbar ist. * In den Quallenfeldern (Jellyfish Fields) gehen SpongeBob und Patrick ihrem Hobby, dem Quallenfischen, nach. * Der Algenmarkt (Barg'n-Mart) ist der Supermarkt, in dem die Bewohner einkaufen gehen; er hat die Form eines Koffers. * Die Mrs. Puffs Bootsfahrschule ist die Fahrschule, an der u.a. Spongebob Schüler ist. Sie besteht aus einem umzäunten Areal inklusive Hindernis-Parcour; das Hauptgebäude ist ein Leuchtturm. * Die Goo Lagune ist ein Strand der an Bikini Bottom grenzt. Wie der Strand existieren kann , ist fragwürdig, wird aber so erklärt, dass das "Wasser" am Strand kein Wasser ist, sondern Goo (eine Art blauer Schleim). Spongebob und Patrick faulenzen häufig dort, Lary ist dort Bademeister und auch Sandy ist dort zu sehen. Staffeln Ausstrahlung Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Staffel 9 Filme/Specials Rezeption Laut Robert Keser, Autor im Bright Lights Film Journal, kann SpongeBob als Candide des 21. Jahrhunderts bezeichnet werden,brightlightsfilm.com der einerseits alle Lebenslagen mit großem Optimismus meistert und eine Lebenslust hat, die teilweise schon manische Züge annimmt, aber andererseits auch in eine kindliche Hilflosigkeit verfallen kann. Dabei verheimlicht er seine Emotionen nicht, sondern zeigt sie stets offen. Nicht selten spiegeln diese in einer sehr einfachen Darstellungsweise typische Probleme unserer Gesellschaft wider. SpongeBob unterstützt seine Ansichten oft durch markante Sprüche und setzt seine Haltung nicht zuletzt damit durch. In der Episode Harte Schale, weicher Kern wird er zunächst dadurch bloßgestellt, dass er Seifenblasen und Quallenfischen mag, bis sich am Ende herausstellt, dass auch die anderen Figuren Geheimnisse haben, die nicht zu ihrer gelebten „Männlichkeit“ passen. Homosexualität Amerikanische Medien berichteten im Januar 2005 darüber, dass konservative christliche Gruppen in den USA behaupteten, SpongeBob sei homosexuell. Der Hintergrund davon war, dass Dr. James C. Dobson, Gründer der christlichen Organisation Focus on the Family, öffentlich ein Musikvideo angriff, das für Toleranz gegenüber Minderheiten, Menschen anderer Hautfarbe und sexueller Orientierung warb. Bei dem Video handelte es sich um eine Neuauflage des Hits We Are Family von 1979, in dem neben SpongeBob verschiedene Figuren aus dem Kinderfernsehen auftreten. Das Video stammte von einer gemeinnützigen Organisation, die Nile Rodgers, der Autor des Liedes, nach den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 ins Leben rief. Dobson nutzte bei seiner Attacke den Bekanntheitsgrad von SpongeBob aus, um die politischen Ziele seiner Organisation bei Familien mit Kindern bekannt zu machen. Zu diesen Zielen gehört auch die Einschränkung der Rechte von Homosexuellen. In der amerikanischen Schwulenkultur gilt SpongeBob wie auch z. B. Tinky-Winky von den Teletubbies schon seit Längerem als schwule Figur. Sein heiterer Optimismus, seine emotionale Persönlichkeit und seine Vorliebe für bunte Inneneinrichtung passen zur Camp-Kultur, die in den USA als Lebensstil von großstädtischen Intellektuellen und Schwulen gilt. Stephen Hillenburg, Erfinder von SpongeBob, lehnt solche Spekulationen jedoch ab. Für ihn sind SpongeBob und die anderen Figuren zwar „etwas seltsam“, aber „asexuell“. Weitere Produkte SpongeBob dient auch als Grundlage für weitere Produkte. Populär sind unter anderem Figuren und Computerspiele. Vom 27. bis zum 29. August 2010 startete das erste SpongeBob Camp in Deutschland. Die 150 Plätze konnten auf der SpongeBob-Sommertour erspielt werden.presse.nick.dejugendtours.de Im März 2011 erschien unter dem Titel BOB Musik – Das gelbe Album eine CD mit 16 Coverversionen bekannter Pophits.CD Vorstellung auf mix1.de Das Album schaffte sofort bei Veröffentlichung den Einstieg in die deutschen Album Charts von Media Control auf Platz 17. Der Track Lecker Lecker (eine Coverversion des Hits Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) von Shakira) konnte sich aufgrund von digitalen Downloadverkäufen ebenfalls platzieren. Er wurde auf Platz 43 der Singlecharts notiert.Pressemitteilung von media control vom 22. März 2011 Diskografie Album Singles Trivia Eine 2011 erstmalig wissenschaftlich beschriebene Pilzart, die Spongiforma squarepantsii, wurde aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit mit SpongeBob Schwammkopf nach ihm benannt.Pilzart wird nach SpongeBob benannt Bis zur 8. Staffel wurden die Folgen in 4:3 produziert, ab der 9. in 16:9 und HD. Auszeichnungen Die Serie hat folgende Preise gewonnen: * Annie Awards * Best Animated Television Production (2005) * Best Writing in an Animated Television Production (2006) * Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards :* Best Cartoon (2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2011, 2012, 2013) * Golden Reel Award * Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2001, 2002, 2003) * Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2003, 2004) * Nominierung: Creative Arts Emmy Awards (2007)emmys.tv für die Folge Zwangsurlaub / Perücken-Panik Quellen Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Webpräsenz * nick.de Informationen und neue Episoden als Videostream * Episodenführer * SpongePedia, SpongeBob-Schwammkopf-Wiki Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 1990er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 2000er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 2010er Jahre Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Comicfigur Kategorie:Trickfigur Kategorie:Nickelodeon !